One Of The Boys
by WorriesAreForSquares
Summary: Rosalie Hale is about to start her junior year. She has always considered as One of the Boys, but during the summer, with the help of her new neighbor/friend, she goes through drastic changes and realizes how much her best friend Emmet means to her. How


**Hey everyone! **

**This is my second fanfic. I haven't finished the first one though. **

**Anyways this is the summary once again: **

**Rosalie Hale is about to start her freshman year. She has always considered as One of the Boys, but during the summer, with the help of her new neighbor/friend, she goes through drastic changes and realizes how much her best friend Emmet means to her. How will he react, he who has always treated her as a sister? Based on Kate Perry's One of the Boys. **

**Don't forget to R&R!**

I was walking to the beach Thursday night and I was headed to the beach to meet some friends, to celebrate the end of our sophomore year. We've been meeting this way every year since we were ten. I was accompanied by Jasper, my twin brother.

When we got there, it was already dark and a fire was lit. It wasn't raining though the clouds were heavy. I recognized most people, but it seemed my friends had brought some of their acquaintances.

Jasper spotted our two closest friends on the other side of the circle before I did. He dragged me along until Mike, a guy with blond spiky hair and a baby face, blocked our path. A short girl with dark curly hair followed him, clearly infatuated by him.

Jasper released his grip from my arm and fleetingly made his way around the couple in front of us. Before he could get far, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to my side. He looked at me, bewildered so I glared back. _You're not leaving me. _

"Hey Rose. I'd like to introduce you to Jessica. She's going to go to our high school next year. "

I looked back at the brunette. She was looking at me up and down. People had a tendency to admire my beauty at first, most people don't think they're pretty or are too shy to admit it but I know I am, then when they look at my close, they just don't like me. I don't go shopping very much; I never really bother since I had no time and even if I could make the time, I didn't want to go alone. Jasper and all my other guy friends weren't that great as shopping partners and Vera's parents don't let her go to the mall without parental supervision, which I didn't really enjoy. I've never been in the stores I long to shop in, that I always pass by. Instead of thinking too hard about what I wear, I just go with a plain T-shirt and plain jeans. I don't look too bad in them, but I always wondered what would happen if I upgraded my wardrobe.

"Hi … Rosalie" Jessica said curtly.

"Hi. How do you know each other anyways? "

"Our parents know each other quite well."

That's why I don't know her. He might've mentioned her once but I don't listen to half the things Mike talks about.

I said a quick goodbye before anything would turn awkward and made my way to my actual friends.

Some people brought punch, some people brought chips, and I found Emmett having a taste of all of them. Edward watched disgusted. Jasper went to sit beside the later and I made my way to the seat beside Emmett. We talked once he finished his monstrous snack, until I realized I hadn't seen Vera yet. This was the only day her parents let her have fun on her own.

"Emmett, have you seen Vera tonight? She said she'd come tonight." I asked looking around.

"Yeah she's talking to Mark over there." He pointed behind me to the left. I spun around to see my best friend talking to a tall dark haired boy with numerous freckles who was currently listen to her speak while carving a piece of wood. I giggled. I knew for a fact they liked each other. I caught her eye and waved. I would make her spill everything later, my girl side assured my curiosity. I looked back to see Mike sit in the unoccupied spot next to me, Jessica on his other side.

"Are you doing anything special this summer?" I asked Emmett turning my back to Mike before he could try and start conversation with his protégée.

I realized it was the first time I'd asked him about this. We never got to ask each other, I guess, since we talked about a lot of different things with each other for hours. He seemed to realize this also.

"I'm going camping to two and a half weeks in Alberta, Canada. You're going to Europe right?"

"Yes. I'm going to France all July. We're leaving in two days. Oh that's right, my aunt is coming to babysit us tomorrow to make sure we get on the plane. Our parents left 4 days ago."

He looked down at his big hands, mentally calculating. He was concentrated until his face turned into a scowl. "That means we'll only have two weeks' time to see each other this summer!"

My smile fell a little but I quickly flooded my mind of everything I had learned of France. The Eiffel tower, Concorde place, Garnier opera. "That's too bad, well-"

"Ahhhhh a spider!!!" Jessica interrupted me with a weak screech. She jumped up and walked back, looking at Mike expectantly.

Ugh great.

I didn't mind people who were scared of spiders, it was an irrational fear, and practically everyone had one. She probably wasn't even arachnophobic; she was just trying to find a way to make Mike feel good about him, to be able to praise him. Well I would crush her plans. I got up quickly and spotted the 8 legged animals immediately. I raised my right foot and crushed it with the bottom of my sneakers.

"It's dead now."

She lifted her face to look at me, surprised, but then her expression turned indifferent and nonchalant.

"Mike could've easily taken care of everything. Probably even better than you did. I mean, look at this mess! You splattered it all over the seat. Where am I supposed to sit now?" She said ungratefully.

Before I could start screaming at her, I felt a big hand on my back, directing me away from Jessica. It was Emmett. We walked alongside the beaches' shore.

I scowled to no one in particular for a moment, I stopped, and then all I could hear was the crunch of the sand under our feet. He broke the silence after a few long moments.

"Are you nervous for high school next year? We'll be juniors!" He said as if nothing happened.

"Nothing scares me! And plus, you'll be there."

"Right." He said, as if he'd missed the obvious.

We were now pretty far from the fire. From here, the only thing I could see was Mike standing up, noticeable by his choice of clothes; from head to toe, he was dressed in dark blue. He started making hand gestures. I recognized it from when he would try to be 'responsible' and 'a leader' then attempt organizing a soccer tournament or a game of man hunt with the kids of the neighborhood.

Emmett followed my gaze back to the others around the fire. "Mike's probably trying to get them to start some game without us, the twerp."

"I'll race you back." I challenged him.

He looked down at me grinning. I knew he wouldn't refuse. We were constantly having these small competitions, even if we never keep score.

"Are you sure, Rose? You know I'm probably going to beat you. I'm no Edward, but I still have all the muscle needed to beat you any day." He taunted, raising his arm and flexing his muscles.

I laughed, trying not to stare. "Em, you need your legs to run. Not your arms."

He laughed, bent down then looked up at me. "Would you like me to take my pants off to show you my leg muscles?"

I snorted. "GO!" And I took off. He must've expected it because he wasn't too late to start.

The sand felt good under my feet but I couldn't really appreciate anything right now because I was too aware of Emmett's massive body gaining ground. I stopped before him, winning, but he wasn't too far behind. I raised my arms in triumph and turned to face the loser. I gasped; He was much closer than I had thought. I could see his usual goofy grin for a second, but then the world turned upside down and all I could see was the water soaked brown sand and… Emmett's shoes. He was laughing; I could hear it and feel the vibrations from his body.

"Let me go Em!" I half screamed and laughed. He then stopped and pulled me into a ball in his arms from my position, slung across his shoulder. He pulled me up so his mouth was at my ear. The water was up to his waist. I probably could've gotten free from his grasp but his proximity was startling.

"Never."

He then proceeded to throw me. I hit the icy cold water screaming to make it more dramatic. I emerged from the water gasping and coughing.

"Why you little!..."

He had his hands on his knees, his head just above the water, and was laughing very hard. I got on my feet with a jolt, tried to glare at him, which was incredibly difficult seeing he resembled a big teddy bear. He could see my attempt at intimidation failing, which only made him laugh harder, so I decided to take on a different approach. I quickly walked up to him and sprayed water at him. He stopped laughing, but was still chuckling so I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. I tried to release my grip from his muscular arm before he'd hit the water, but he grabbed my arm back with his other arm, making me topple over him into the water once again. We were both laughing like idiots our whole was back to the others, who were packing up. Half of them were already leaving. I made my way over to Jasper who was putting empty Styrofoam cups in a garbage can, with Emmett at my heels.

"Is it everyone's bedtime already?" I said teasingly.

"Everyone decided to go to the park to play stealth." A smile spread across my face.

"Great! I'll pass by home to get some flashlights. I need to get dried anyway." I said gesturing my soaked clothes.

"Alright sis. See you later. And bring Emmett with you!" I knew he said that because he was concerned for my safety but it was unnecessary. I could defend myself… Oh well, I didn't mind the company.

"What game are we playing?"

"We call it stealth, but I'm sure there are plenty of names for it. So there are two groups; the ones who have flashlights and the ones who don't. The group that has flashlights are guards to a certain object, it's usually a bell. The other group has to try and touch the object without the guards flashing their lights at them. If they get caught, they have to go back to the place they started. The game usually has a time limit, or else it can go on forever."

"It sounds like a fun game."

"It is, but only if there are a lot of people playing."

We turned on to my street and Emmett became silent, which was unusual for him. He was probably thinking strategy.

He suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed, fearing the worst, like a wolf or a man with a gun. His gaze and now raised arm were pointing to a moving sign on my neighbors' line, but close enough to the border to make a mistake on the location it's selling.

"Don't worry Emmet, it's the neighbors. They already sold the house and moved out. The newcomers are moving in sometime soon, but I'll be in France by then." He let out a sigh of relief.

"You've never seen the sign before?" I asked disbelievingly "It's been up for months! You're unobservant, it's incredible."

"That's not true!" He said as he followed me into my big house. "I'm very observant… it's just not about things like that."

"Oh really? What then?" I asked, throwing him some of Jasper's biggest clothes and a towel than walking down then I went in search of flashlights. I went to my room to get my own clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Emmett walked out and said: "Your middle name is Lillian and you only mentioned that twice. You favorite color is red. Your best friends, other than me, are Vera, Jasper and Edward. Your parents' anniversary present is in the bottom left drawer of your dresser. You like to organize your clothes by color in your closet only. You eat bananas as snacks on Monday and Sundays, strawberries on Tuesday and Thursday and blueberries on Wednesday, and Saturday."

"Ha-ha okay you win, that's impressive."

The group we had seen leaving at the beach we standing around in the park. It was fairly big, but a dominant part of it was a forest that separates this side of the park and the soccer field.

Jasper wasn't here yet, but Edward was. He looked quite uncomfortable under the flirting attempts from Jessica. She was practically drooling, and was giggling like a mad woman. He caught sight of Emmett and me, and his face flooded relief. He politely excused himself, the gentleman under any circumstance, and half ran to us.

Once everyone who was expected arrived, Mike explained the rules of the game to the people who didn't know how, then launched into specifics, making rules without waiting for anyone's consent.

"We'll play guys versus girls since there are 6 guys and 8 girls. It's 10:30 so the girls will go to the end of the soccer field and start making their way here at 11pm, the game ends at 12pm. Actually, to make it even, Rosalie will be on our team. She's practically one of the boys. Now for flashlights- "

"Hold up Newton." I interrupted "I'm not joining the guy's team, and I am most certainly not _one of the boys! _The only reason you want me on your team is so you won't lose!"

He looked a little aghast but regained control quite quickly. "Want to bet, Hale?"

I nodded quite confidently. "If the girls win, you pay for Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I's dinner at Boston pizza."

"And if the girls lose by midnight, you owe me a make out session."

We shook hands the walked into the forest, where our headquarters would be. The rest of the girls followed me.

I could hear all their remarks, filled with resentment and jealousy, from the front of the group.

"Why did they invite her to their side?"

"Yeah why didn't they invite one of us, we'd be even better."

"What's so special about her anyways?"

Most of the things I heard were from Jessica.

I didn't get mad because in the middle of all my fear of losing the bet, of all the frustration towards Mike for considering me as one of the male species and for doubting me, in the middle of my jumbled up emotions, I felt satisfaction for being resented so, by peers, with jealousy.

I led everyone to a small clearing on the left side of the soccer field that was surrounded by bushes, a perfect place to hide for now, and that could serve as headquarters later.

"Who here is willing to get a little dirty?" I asked to the group of slightly uneasy girls. Most of them knew how competitive I could get.

Vera was the only one to raise her hand.

"Alright." I continued. "Vera, come with me. The rest of you I suggest you walk through the right side of the woods to the park once the game begin, as to not get in our way."

I slid my arm through Vera's and dragged her to the edge of the opposite side of the soccer field, at the edge of the forest.

"What time is it?" She whispered.

I pulled out my phone, fumbling a little. I showed her the little lit up screen. _11:17_ The game had already begun so the girls had probably already started walking. We walked silently through the woods, everything was dark. We were almost caught by Edward and Eric. Half way to our destination, I decided to ask Vera about earlier.

"So I saw you with Mark at the camp fire…" I said

I couldn't see her face properly because of the darkness, but according to her expression, she probably blushed a little.

"Yeah, when I got there he came and said hi, and we just started talking."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing really, Just about what we hoped we would be doing after high school… Completely normal."

"He likes you, I can tell. I think you two should go out together." I said matter-of-factly

She make a little choking sound then tripped on a root. She moaned a little 'ow' and I laughed. Our little scene was cut short by Mike.

"Who's there!?" He half screamed as if he was scared witless.

We went silent and Mike passed, clueless. "That was close" Vera muttered. We went on, giggling randomly as we remembered the idiocy of our previous acts.

It took us about half an hour in total to get to the edge of the park, since we were careful in our walk. I could see the small bell we were to ring, from my position at the edge of the hill, laying down on the ground beside Vera.

The guys had put the bell at the top of the biggest slide, so they could hear it pretty clearly if someone was to walk up. Emmet and Jasper were the two final guardians of the bell. They were nonchalant in their stance, flashlights pointed to the ground, not expecting any trouble in the near future.

Suddenly, a girl screamed. Jasper, who was closest to the idiot who just blew her cover, ran into the woods and out of sight. This was the best opportunity we would ever get tonight.

"Vera, I'm going to distract Emmett anyway I can. If you hear loud noise, go get the bell."

I got up swiftly and walked further to my right, as silent as a ghost.

His back was facing me, merely 20 feet away. I leaned back on the trunk of a tree that was wide enough to hide the width of my back. I bent down and picked up a medium sized rock and threw it the furthest way from Vera's hiding spot.

Instead of running towards the spot the rock had hit a tree, Emmett walked sideways, closer to me, staring towards where the rock had crashed.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

His words gave me an inspiration.

Vera was probably making her way to the slide, having heard the noise I made so I had to act quickly. I spun around the tree trunk so I was a small distance from Emmett. He finally registered my presence and spun around. Before he could raise his flashlight and send me back to headquarters, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He was surprised, but still kissed back.

I had sometimes wondered what kissing Emmett would be like, just for fun. I imagine it would be good, but I had never expected this. This, this was pure bliss and it felt like so many other things could be lead to with this small kiss.

Then I heard a bell ring. Emmett pulled back, almost reluctantly. He looked at Vera who was skipping towards us triumphant, then looked back at me accusingly. I just laughed. "You cheated!" He said angrily.

"Not at all Em."

We argued a little more until he accepted defeat with a pout worthy of a five year old.

"It's not your fault my kisses are so irresistabable." I teased.

He hung his head and muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"Oh and this also means you get a free meal at Boston pizza, courtesy of Newton."

He still skulked when we went in search of the others to tell them the game was over, and even as we watched Mike have a fit when we reminded him about the bet and how he lost. Fortunately, he was all smiles before Jasper and I left. I don't think I could have lived with myself for a moth if the last memory I have of him was without his goofy grin. It didn't matter if it was just play acting.


End file.
